The Witch and the Unicorn
by Captain-Brazil
Summary: Glynda will have to deal with the worst student she ever had in her times at Beacon.
1. The lazy prodigy

**Sorry for my bad english.**

 **This was a chapter from a OC fic that I deleted, then I used again in a separated fic, then I decide to delete that fanfic and use it again on the reboot of team STRK fanfiction, t** **hen I used again in a separated fic.**

 **Let's go to the fic already before everything become more confunsing than already is.**

* * *

 _Snore... Snore... Snore..._

-Ms. Unicorn _._

 _Snore... Snore..._

-Ms. Unicorn _._

 _Snore... Snore... Snore..._

-Ms. Unicorn!

 _*BOOM* (Nose bubble bursting)_

Unicornwas awake by the angry voice of professor Port who was staring angry at her.

-Now that you are awake, could you please tell us what the weak spot of a Rockshell?

Rockshell was a big turtle grimm, his shell is almost indestructible, he could easily survive a explosion if he hide on his shell. So is hard find a weak spot on this grimm, but not for Unícorn.

-His head and legs, these parts of his body are not covered by a hard shell.

-Correct.

Said the professor with a sour tone. Unícorn is always like that, not only in his class but of everyone else. Her classmates think that she like test the patience of the professors, because every time a professor ask something to her, she always give the right answer. A majority of the students agreed that the only professor she would not dare anger was ms. Goodwitch.

They all were wrong.

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

The cafeteria on the school seemed to be a meet spot for the students. Some of them were studying, prefering study there than in the library. There are others who are just hanging out with their friends and talking about whatever come to mind. While everyone around were sitting with their teammates and friends, Unícorn was sitting alone in the table.

She was just there with headphones, listening her music and enjoying the loneliness. She was wearing her normal attire. A black leather jacket, a black skirt, leather boots, fingerless gloves, a choker, but no shirt. Instead of a bra, she wear the top of a black bikini. She ignored a few stares she was receiving and keep listening the rock coming from her headphones. She thought that nothing wrong would happen, until three guys suround her.

-Hello lady. -Said one with a bachelor tone. -You are Trojan Unícorn right? -She already knew were this conversation was going. Being the younger daughter of the owner from one of the biggest weapon company of Remnant make her caught some unwanted attention. She decide to not waste her time with that and she get up to leave, but one hand hold her wrist. -Hey, c'mon, don't be like that. A guy appear wanting to make you company and you walk away?

She free herself from his grip and walk to the exit, but the other two blocked her way.

-Do you hear our friend talking to you?

-Yes I heard, but I decide to ignore.

She push away the guys from her way, but the first one grab her wrist again.

-C'mon, I just wanna ask you out.

-If you value your face, you gonna get your hand off me.

-Is that a yes?

He said smiling to her, complete with a *blink* on his teeths, but the white of his smile become red when Unícorn give a punch to his face, making him fall on his butt.

-Wanna try your luck? -She said raising her first to the other two. They just help his friend get up and leave her alone. The atmosphere of the cafeteria was not the same so she decide go to the courtyard. She just sit on the front of the cafeteria, the music still playing **.** She closed her eyes and let the music play. Anyone who see her could think that she was sleeping, she then feel a hand on her shoulder. She open her eyes and look to a girl who seemed angry. The girl remove the headphones of Unícorn's ears, what make her very displeased. -What's the big ideal?

-You are the girl who punch my brother's face?

Unícorn get up and look to the girl direct on the eyes.

-If it was me?

The girl got angrier and punch Unícorn's face making her fall on the floor, the girl held Unícorn by her collar and prepared another punch but Unícorn give her a headbutt, she then grab the girl by her throat and slamed her on the floor and start delivery punchs right on the girl face. The girl covered her face and tried to get up but Unícorn would not let. Unícorn grab her by the collar, lifted her and punched her face, the girl feel a little dizzy, when she come to her sense, her face was meet with a stomp of Unicorn's leg. She then kick the girl stomach. Unícorn seeing that the girl would not cause and trouble decide to walk away, but when she turn around, meet a pair of green angry eyes.

-To my office Ms. Unícorn.

The only word in Unícorn's mind was "shit".

* * *

 **Glynda's office**

-Oh come on! -Unicorn spoke. -It's not my fault!

-What about hit your classmate face, this was not your fault either?

Glynda brought both girls to her office. After give a punishment to the girl who attacked first, she excused her to talk alone with Unícorn alone. She start to scold her behavior with her two clasmmates. Glynda already deal with a lot of students on her career as a professor, but none of them were so hard to deal with like Unícorn.

-I give to him a warning.

-So you punched his face?

-I warned him. -Unícorn said making Glynda sigh.

-Unicorn, don't even make a month and you already cause so much trouble.

-But is never my fault... entirely.

-You make Ms. Eclair eat her notes during the Oobleck's class...

-I told her to stop talking to me.

-... you put Mr. Viridian on his locker and launch him to the courtyard...

-He pass his hand on my butt.

-... you keep sleeping in professor Port class...

-This man is the boredom incarnated and you know that.

-... have your constant fights with Ms. Valkyrie...

-I just get the last tray of pancakes and she tried break my legs!

-... and have your disrespect with all members of the Beacon staff.

Unícorn look to Glynda for two seconds before give her answer.

-I not apologising.

Glynda sighed again.

-Today will be our trip to Forever Fall forest, so I will give your punishment later. I have more importantly things to deal with. Leave.

-But was not my...

Glynda hit her crop on the table surprising Unícorn a little. She just groan and left the room. Glynda start to massage her temple, Unícorn was nothing like her brother or sister. Glynda expected she be well behaved like her brother Mustang or her sister Corcel, who never give Glynda trouble in her times as a students and Mustang always avoid trouble. How dissapointed she was. Meanwhile Unícorn was walking to her dormroom.

-Sour bitch.

She murmured. No matter what happen, is aways her fault, she admit, sometimes she go too far, but she never start the troubles. She hated be in Beacon, no matter she complain or protest, her parents just said "you will go to Beacon" like they didn't listened what she said. It was stupid. Why she have to study in this place if she didn't want to be there? And why they send her to Beacon instead of Atlas? Didn't make sense to her.

* * *

 **Forever Fall**

What filling some empty jars have to do with be a huntsmem? Unícorn didn't know, she only know that is what she have to do. And she did. Now she was sitting in a tree stump looking to the sky, unfortunately to her, Goodwitch appear.

-Ms. Unicorn, should you be collecting the sap right now? -Unícorn point to a pile of jars, all filled with the sap. -Now that you are doing nothing, how about you help your teammates?

-Do I have to?

Glynda glare dangers to Unícorn, making her groan and get up to find her teammates.

She is a member of team STRK, a team what have nothing special, but is a good team to be part of. Her leader may talk too much sometimes, but respect Unícorn's privacity and leave her alone when she want to. Her teammates were a little strange, especially Ryan, but they are good friends to have. When she find them, she wanted to laugh for the first time in weeks. Koro was trying to free Ryan who have his head stuck in a tree.

-You know Ryan? -Koro began. -Sometimes I wonder how you was accept in this academy. -Ryan talked something but his voice was drowned by the tree, Koro finally free his partner... only to find a jar stuck in his head. -You are kiding me!? -The scene make Unícorn lost her self control and she become a burst of laughs, she was even rolling on the floor with her hands on the stomach. Koro make force to remove the jar from Ryan's head, but was really stuck. -Ryan, how in the name of mankind did you got the jar stuck in your head? -Asked the ninja boy trying remove the jar from his friend head, Ryan respond the question but the jar on his head make impossible to any word to be heard. -How come you don't know? -Ryam mumbled something again. -So instead of call for help you put the jar on your head and try hide in the three!?

-Hey guys... what?

Sally the leader appeare, different from Unícorn she was able to hold her laugh but chuckled a little. She move to behind Ryan to help Koro.

-Okay Sally. Hold his body while I try remove the jar.

-Right.

Unícorn have enough of the scene and decide to help, she raised her hand on her teamates direction...

 _*Bump*_

Suddendly Koro and Sally feel like they become stronger, Koro finally was able to remove the jar. Ryan face was blue from the lack of oxygen on his lungs. Koro left him recovering the lost air and turn to Unícorn.

-Do you have something to with that extra strength tha I have right now?

-Actually yes.

Before any more word was said, their scrolls ring with a message.

 _-Come back, trip ended early due the grimm attack risk-_

 _-_ Looks like our little trip is over. Lets go ba-hey, where is Ryan? -Asked Sally. The three teenagers looked around to see Ryan already running to point of encounter... and he was screaming. Sally scratch her cheek, Koro massage the middle of his nose and Unícorn expression was blank. -Lets... go back, ok?

* * *

Everyone was together again. The blonde dork have some scratches, some of them wonder if he was attacked by a grimm. Even with the bruises, he try grab one of the box of sappy.

-Mr. Arc, don't. -He looked to the teacher but Glynda look to Unícorn. -You still need be punished for the fight of this morning and all of your acts Ms. Unícorn. For your punishment you will carry all the box... alone.

-Piece of cake.

-Without your semblance.

-... shit.

* * *

 **Glynda's office**

Once back to Beacon, Unícorn have to left the boxes with sappy on the professor Peach room. Do you think is enough punishment for Unícorn? No if depend on Glynda. Unícorn have to clean three classrooms, four bathrooms and sweep the floor of the cafeteria, do everything while Glynda was watching her. The night come and Unícorn finish the punishment showing little signs of fatigue, Glynda would not admit but was impressed how she take everything so well. Even students of the second year would be exausted after doing half what she did. With everything done, Glynda take Unícorn to her office.

-Well, you done everything. I hope you now behave from now on. Beacon have a high standard of education, every student without exceptions must follow these standards. The same must be said about our rules. Now i expect you be more conscious about your actions from now on and learn tor respect your professors and classmates. Eveyone here don't come to hear your complains or be a victm of your vilolents acts. Me and the rest of the professors are just doing our job so if we must punish you for your acts, remember that was you who...

-Blá blá blá blá. -Unícorn said making a puppet with her hand. -We done here or not?

The teacher's face frowned and Unícorn just have a blank expression.

-I don't like the tone of your voice Ms. Unícorn.

-So we're two.

-What do you mean?

-You not are that stupid to not understand.

If anyone enter in the office right now, would feel the biggest chill of his life, the teacher and the student just glare each other with a big cold stare. Goodwitch get a piece of paper ad write something.

-You will have detention tomorrow after class Ms. Unícorn.

-Whatever.

Unicorn said get up and walking away from Goodwitch's office, not waiting for more scolding. Goodwitch was to the point of explode. This girl was more than a lost cause, she was a big headache to any professor and a delinquent for her classmates. The worst is she know that very well. This would be the worst four years of her job.

* * *

 **End of the the chapter.**

 **And so began. Will Glynda be able to impose her authority in Unícorn or the rebel will make the teacher's head explode? The battle began and how gonna end nobody can know.**


	2. Professionalism

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **I look around for some fics with Glynda and a OC _who are not paired with each other_ and some readers actually don't like to see a student stand against Glynda. Like is strange to see someone talk to her when she is mad and not be afraid of her. But have some that like to see someone finally not cower in her presence. **

**I don't know if the readers will enojy Unicorn as a character, but I will keep going with her like that regardless of her reception. What kind of author I would be if I stop the fic just because the readers don't like the OC? Stopping to think about it, maybe I should not keep writing a fic that nobody like and not are reading to not waste my time but meh! I think about that later.**

 **To the fic!**

* * *

 **Swimming Pool**

What does someone do to calm the nerves? Listen to music, a hobby, hit a punching bag. Glynda? Well, she swims. Something on the water always makes her feel better after a hard day, relaxing both her body and mind. The teacher was walking through the pool wearing a blue swimsuit. A few male faces turn to look at the woman while she walks to the edge of the pool. She covers her hair with a swimming cap, put the swimming goggles and gets ready to jump. After three seconds, she jumps.

She graciously swims on the pool showing great skill and elegance, making a lot of eyes look at her impressed. After done she removes the swimming goggles and the cap, letting her hair graciously flowing free. Glynda starts to feel more relaxed, this always helps her calm down the nerves. If she could feel like that a little longer, but she can not. She has to go to Beacon the next day.

Today was a stressful day for her, all because of only one of her student.

* * *

 **Beacon**

 **Back in the morning**

Is not all the classes in the school that start at the same time.

Some classes start later and with that, professors like Peach and Glynda use this time to make a quick patrol around to find any student that should be already in the class. Sometimes those patrols were very calm for Glynda. Of course, sometimes she found some students that are wandering around without the teacher's permission, but nothing that would make her lost her composure. Except for today.

In the midst of the silence, Glynda starts to hear the sound of a guitar. More she walks, higher the music become, like the scowl on Glynda's face. Eventually, she found the source of the music and stopped in front of the door from one of the dorm rooms. But wasn't a door of any team. It was the team STRK dorm room and for Glynda, this means only one thing.

-Trojan Unicorn. -She spoke before knocks the door.

She waited for Unícorn to open the door, but after thirty seconds no response came. Of course, the sound of the guitar was muffling any noise from outside of the room, so she decide to use a different method. As a teacher, her scroll allow to Glynda access to any room around the school for a emegency or something like that. She put her scroll in front of the door lock and open the door. There was Unícorn, sitting on her bed, her guitar and weapon on her lap and wearing no shirt, again. Unícorn finally notice the teacher and stopped to play.

Both teacher and student just stared to each other for some seconds, waiting for the other to start to talk. The one who break the silence was Unícorn.

-What? -Was all she said.

-Where are your teammates Ms. Unícorn?

-How will I know?

-Why are you still here?

-Because is my room.

-It seems that you mistook my question. -Glynda said pushing her glasses. -Do you know what time is it?

Unícorn didn't understood at first her teacher's question, but took her scroll to look at the time.

-Is 09:45 AM. -Then Unícorn notice why her teacher asked what she was doing in her room and where are her teammates. -Ow...

Unícorn then got up from the bed and closet the door in front of Glynda's face, leaving the teacher very displeased.

-Trojan Unicorn! Did you just shut the door in my face?! -Glynda shout to the door.

-I have to change to my uniform! -Unícorn shout from the room. Glynda didn't wanted to admit, but Unicorn have a point. What would happen if someone think that she look to her female students while the girls are changing the clothes? Unicorn opened the door and now was wearing the Beacon Uniform. She look to Glynda and raised a eyebrow. -What are you still doing here?

-I will escort you to your class Ms. Unicorn.

-Do you have nothing better to do? -Unícorn asked before start to walk away.

Glynda fought agains the urge to groan at her student words and start to walk behind Unicorn.

* * *

 **Classroom**

Professor Port tale of his greatest feats was interrupted by Unicorn who openeded the door of the class with a kick. Behind her was Glynda with a frown on her face.

-Ms. Unicorn, civilized people don't open the door by kicking it. -Glynda scolded Unicorn before give attention to Port. -I believe that she suppose to be here already.

-Well, thank you for bring her Ms. Goodwitch. -Port said to Glynda who left after be thanked, he then turn to talk with his late student. -I remember to tell you already the right time my class start Ms. Unicorn. Mind to explaing why are you late?

-No, I don't. -Was all she said before walk to a empty seat, but stopped in midwalk when heard Port coughing. She turn around to look at her professor who seemed to wait for something. -What?

-Well?

-Well what?

-You said that you don't mind to explain.

-I know.

-So you can explain?

-I can.

Was all she said before resume her walk.

-So you will explain? -Port asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

-No. I won't. -She said like wasn't a big deal.

Port groaned.

-This is a detention for you Ms. Unicorn.

Unicorn finally was able to sit down and seemed to not mind that was just punished for her ignorance. Coincidentally the empty sit she occupied was on the side of her partner, who have a frown on her face.

-Why are you late? -Sally asked and for her, Unicorn wanted to answer.

-I lost the time, just that.

-Unicorn, you cannot keep annoyng the professors like that. At some point, you may go too far and be in a big trouble.

-Relax, I not going to do nothing that wrong. -Unicorn said making Sally sigh in disapprovament. - _Besides if depend of my parents, I will go to nowhere._

The last part she thought to herself.

* * *

 **Later on that day**

 **Combat Class**

Be a teacher in a academy like Beacon means be professional. Glynda couldn't allow her personal view of her students cloud her judgement of them in the combat class, not matter how unbearable they are.

The students start to appear in the arena and take the seats, didn't take too long for every seat be occupied. With that, she could start the class.

-Good afternoon everyone. -They all went silent once Glynda start to talk. -Any volunteer for the first match? -She asked and a few hands were raised. She look among the students for the first one to fight on the arena, but her eyes meet the purples eyes of Unicorn. She couldn't help but frown for the fact that Unicorn was with headphones and Glynda knew that means she will not pay attention in her lecture. -Ms. Unicorn. -Unicorn didn't need to take off her headphones to know that Glynda just called her, she just press the Stop button on the phones to listen. -How about YOU take the first match today?

Knowing that Glynda wouldn't accept a no, she got up from her seat and walk to the locker room to grab her weapon. Once with her weapon, a silver-colored guitar, she walk to the arena where Sky Lark was waiting for her. Somehow she took too long to grab her weapon, to be honest, she just walk slowly. Sky see Unicorn and was hypnotized by her chest almost free for the view. Glynda also notice the lack of a shirt on her student and pinched the bridge of her nose. Sky smiled to Unicorn who notice the look on his eyes.

-Not even in your dreams. -She said to him.

-Ms. Unicorn. -Glynda called and frowned when heard Unicorn groaning. -Where is your shirt?

-I don't like shirts. -She answered.

Glynda wanted to argue, but this would take all day.

-Just got in your positions.

Unicorn grab her guitar and separated in a sword and a shield. Sky take his halberd and both assumed their positions. After five seconds, Glynda give the sign to begin. Sky move first, swinging his halberd against Unicorn who just raised her shield to block. Sky tried again and his attack was blocked again, and again, and again. He give a vertical swing what Unícorn parried with her sword making the halberd hit the floor. Sky spin around to another attack and Unicorn repeat the maneuveur, making again the halberd hit the floor. Sky tried to use the opposite side of his weapon to hit Unícorn who used the shield to block. Unícorn decide to start to attack.

She kicked Sky's leg, give two swings with her sword against his face and send him flying back with a shield bash. Of course, Sky's aura protect his skin from the blade, but didn't stop the pain from the attacks. Sky shook his head and prepared for another attack. He run after his opponent wanting to stab Unicorn who just give a step to the side and hit Sky's back with the handhold of her sword, making him fall face first on the floor.

Sky put himself back on his feets, stabbed the floor with his halberd and used it to give a kick wth both his legs. Unicorn without turn around moved her shield to block the attack. Sky was shocked at first for the fact that Unicorn blocked his attack without see, but shook off the surprise and removed his halberd from the floor and with his legs still on the shield, he deliver another vertical swing against Unicorn who was already using her shield, but she still have the sword and used it to block the attack coming from above.

In the moment Sky's feets touch the floor, he receive a elbow direct on the stomach, a shield hit his face, a blade hit his chest, then his back, receive a kick on the leg from behind, making him fall in one knee and finally a arm wrapped in his neck and...

 _*Bump*_

 _..._ he was throw with force against the floor.

The victory of the match go to Unicorn, with little effort.

As mentioned before, a professor in Beacon must be professional, meaning that not matter if Glynda don't like Unicorn, or her behavior or even her existence. She must give to Unicorn the grade she deserve for her combat skills.

-A well done job Ms. Unicorn. -She said with all annoyance behind her professionalism. -You fought with a well crafted defense and sharp senses. If impressive that you could predict Mr. Lark move without the need to turn around to see coming.

-Alright. I'm good. I get it. Don't need to flatter me. -Unicorn said without much care of her teacher's words.

Glynda fought again against the urge to frown. She must be professional, but is hard with a student like Unícorn who always act with disrespect against the staff. But the worst is was about to come later.

Since she is the one in the charge of the detention, she was going to take care of Unícorn's punishment after the classes and when those two are forcet to be together in the same room, bad things will come.

But one thing that both Glynda and Unícorn could agree is that neither of them weren't looking foward to the detention.

 _Continue_...

* * *

 **End of the chapter. The begining of the part in the arena reminds me a little of the sixth chapter from one of my fics "Better than a grimm?". I must be out of ideas for now. But my creative flow keep high for new fics even with little time left to write. Curse those inspirations what come from anywhere.**

 **Speaking in "Better than a grimm?", it will be the next fic that I will update.**

 **That's all folks. See you next time.**


	3. Punishment

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **I myself am still a bit skeptical about this idea, but every time I read about Glynda interacting with a student it is the same way again, again and again. I like to try something different from what the other authors normally do, but also I don't want to make everyone bothered with the way I want to make the story, but it seems to be something impossible. Of course there will be readers who think the opposite what I want to do.**

 **But this is just an idea and I want to try. Is not like a fanfiction like that will cause some trouble to someone. I got some reviews on my new fanfiction where I partnered Jaune with an OC and the reviews I received were pretty negative** _ **and one was about my grammar of course**_ **.** **Some ideas are accepted while others not, but this didn't stop some people to keep trying, being a writer or something else.**

 **To the fic!**

* * *

 **Beacon**

 **Corridors**

The day was over for most of the students of Beacon, but still was going to the professors.

While some keep on the teacher lounge, Glynda was walking with destination to the class where the detention was going to take place. She would be lying if she said that her legs didn't wanted to keep going.

It was for her mental health.

With Unicorn on the detention, sure her stress would explode her head. She reached the door of the classroom and waited for a moment, with a deep sigh she opened the door.

Sitting on the front chairs were the students who were going through the detention. One of them of course was Cardin, for pick up a fight with a student with wolf ears. A bruise could be see below his left eye.

Another was Nora Valkyrie, who as resting her head on the desk. She was there today for once again try break another pair of legs from a girl who seems to take some interest in her partner. So far, she did not break the legs from no one in Beacon, but is better keep a close eye on her.

Next one was a second year student. It was usual for Glynda to see Rock on detention. He always was a trouble maker since the day he appeared in Beacon. It was his third day of detention for a prank that went horrible wrong.

And at last her. Trojan Unicorn. The black haired girl was with a hand supporting her head and the other just making some doodles. Her headphones covering her ears as always.

The sound of her heels got the attention from three of the four students. Glynda walk to the front of Unicorn and slam her crop in front of her, forcing her to pay attention on her blonde teacher who was frowning.

-Headphones off Ms. Unicorn. You are not here for some fun.

Letting a deep sigh escape from her mouth, Unicorn removed her headphones and put them back in her backpack. The teacher walked to the desk and sit on the chair, watching those who were considered trouble makers.

* * *

 **Corridor**

The corridors of the academy were lacking of life since the school time was over. Most of them went back to their dorms or left to do something in Vale.

The corridor only is not empty because a blind man was walking with destination to the teachers lounge. Fernando Minuano, a blind man who was known by some people for his times on the Atlas Military was a professor on the academy make almost three years already.

The blind man walked through the corridors hitting his cane on the floor until finally he reach the teachers lounge. After three seconds looking for the doorknob, he found it and opened the door.

The first thing he notices despite being blind is someone very upset sitting on one of the chairs. The smell of a lavender perfume told to him who was.

-Having a bad day? –Fernando asked to Glynda.

-You need to ask? –The tone in her voice out of the rhetorical question answered Fernando's question.

-Do you want to talk about?

-I don't want to bother you with my problems.

-I also work as a school counselor in my free time, remember? –Fernando said before sit by her side. –Come on, what Unicorn did this time?

Glynda eyed the blind man who was with his head on the direction of the wall.

-How do you know that is related to Unicorn?

-You don't become that livid if not talked to her at least once a day.

Glynda wondered how come a blind person could read a person so well.

-I was in charging of the detention today. Unicorn was there for be late again for the class.

-I take that the detention went a little problematic?

-Well, first of all, Mr. Winchester was there too and tried to shot a crumpled at her. Unicorn notice, grabbed the ball and threw back at him.

-I hope the problems have stopped there.

-I wish. –Glynda said and Fernando could tell she was rubbing the sides of her head. –A couple of minutes later, Rock tried to hit on her and she literally open a hole on the desk slamming his head on the wood.

-Okay. So what exactly she did to make you so livid like that?

-Well, Unicorn and Ms. Valkyrie had a disagreement and start to wrestle each other on the class.

-You seems a little too much bothered by a simply fight between students.

-You wasn't there to see Fernando. –Fernando spoke nothing for a moment and then, Glynda notice what she said. –Oh, sorry. What I mean to say is… it was worst than you can think.

-Oookay. How worst?

-Just to you know, would take more than my semblance to repair all the damage done.

-That bad?

-Yeah but Unicorn's punishment is not over yet. She currently is aiding Peter on his hunting.

-And why exactly she is doing something that a student would like? –Fernando had to ask since any student would love to spend a detention hunting grimms rather than stare into a blackboard or do nothing.

-I think that sometime with our talkative teacher may teach her to be afraid of punishments.

And her plan proved to be flawed when Port come to the teachers lounge with a frown on his face and seemed like wanted to break something.

* * *

 **Glynda's office**

Some students questioned if every professor would need a office only for them.

Unicorn was only of them. She currently was sitting in a chair inside of Glynda's office with the blonde teacher standing not far from her desk. Anyone who did not know Glynda so well would think the limit to her anger would be her frowned face. They were wrong.

Unicorn herself was surprised to see her teacher with her sleeves rolled to her elbows and hitting a Clown Punching Bag. She hit the toy with a Straight Right Punch, then gave a Left Hook Punch, then hit the toy with an Uppercut, and to end her stress therapy she gave a Tornado Kick sending the toy to the wall.

Glynda then took a deep sigh, rolled her sleeves back to her elbows and went to sit in her desk, but give one last Back Kick on the toy sending it out of her office from the window. Glynda fixed her skirt, then sit down and glared at Unicorn, who was unfazed with her teacher's glare.

-You must think we are here to you make fun of us, huh? –Glynda asked and before Unicorn could answer her question, she spoke again. –What did you said to professor Port?

–He tried to talk so I shoved a pine into his mouth.

-You did what?! –Glynda yelled. –Ms. Unicorn, do you realize that Port is a member of the academy's staff?

-And do you realize that I don't care? –Unicorn asked. Without lose time, Glynda took a piece of paper from her desk and write on it. –Another detention?

-You must be punished for your acts Ms. Unicorn.

-And do you think it will make any difference?

Glynda knew that not. She knew that no matter what they do to punish her for her acts will make any difference. Unicorn was a lost cause for Beacon. She lacked in her studies, disrespected her classmates, show no respect for her teachers and did not care about nothing of what she is doing.

Perhaps would be better t just kick her out of the academy. She wanted nothing more than send that blank expression far away from Beacon and never see her again, the problem is… Unicorn is a Trojan.

The Trojan were a very rich family, making them very influential, so much that Unicorn's mother is the only reason she still is in the academy. Most of the students who tried to act like her were kicked without ceremony from the school, but thanks to her family, Unicorn could do whatever she wanted without the risk of be expelled.

With that thought in her mind, Glynda lowered the pen and look direct at the pair of purple eyes.

-No. But I cannot left any student, not matter who is, cause any trouble and left without a proper punishment. This time you will be after the school time in a cleaning duty.

-Meh.

-And I will be the one watching you Ms. Unicorn.

This statement made Unicorn hit her head on the desk. Why did Glynda want to keep a close eye to her even if the teacher hates her will be a mystery for Unicorn.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **Last time teacher and student will be alone after school time. This time that fanfiction will be separated from the fanfiction based on Unicorn's team. After going left and right with this idea on my mind, I decide to let like that to try something new.**

 **Like I mentioned before, I barely see any student go against Glynda and I wanted to try make one. The first idea actually was a boy and I decide to use him for another thing. Then I thought to use one of Unicorn's teammates but then I made him interact with one of the original characters and another idea came to my mind, leaving the previous idea behind.**

 **Then I remember of Unicorn and how I made her be. Putting her and Glynda together in a fanfiction could be challenge, but I decide to try to see where the story would went.**

 **See you next time.**


	4. Paperwork

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

Glynda knew what to expect from Unicorn.

The teacher was watching two students sparring while waiting for the class to end. She watched Ruby swing her scythe up and down, left to right trying to hit Ryan, who was dodging all her attacks.

He was able to get hold of the scythe and kick Ruby at the stomach, depleting Ruby's aura a little.

-That's enough. –Glynda said.

-W-what? But I still can… -Ruby tried to convince the teacher to keep wit the battle, but Glynda did not allow.

-I said enough Ms. Rose. You obviously cannot beat Mr. Forest reaction speed and yet, you keep trying attack after attack when would be better if you came with another idea. If you cannot defeat your opponent with one way, think about in a change of strategy.

-Yes, ma'am. –Ruby said before left the arena.

Glynda excused Ryan too and allowed him to left along his classmates. Once alone in the arena, Glynda went to her office to wait for Unicorn. She decides to be the one to watch her in the detention since the girl just seems to want to annoy her teachers.

But Glynda would not allow herself to let Unicorn anger her. She is a professional, and will not let her personal feelings toward a student affect her judgment, no matter how much she wishes to use her semblance and send Unicorn flying to the broken moon.

Close to the door of her office, she saw Unicorn standing in front of the door of her office. Glynda was about to greet Unicorn but went silent after notice the purple eye in Unicorn's face. Not her normal purple colored eye, but a purple swollen eye, result of someone hitting her face, Glynda could see that.

-Ms. Unicorn. –Glynda called her and Unicorn turn to see her. –What is the meaning of this purple eye?

-I got into a fight.

Glynda did not know which what she should be surprised, the fact that Unicorn said the truth straightforward or the fact she did not make a joke about the color of her eyes.

-What happened? –Glynda asked.

* * *

 _Unicorn was sitting alone in the cafeteria. Again, she was without her team, enjoying some peace before her detention with her least favorite teacher._

 _However, her peace would be interrupted the moment Nora Valkyrie stepped into the cafeteria. The orange haired girl hummed through the menu the cafeteria had to offer, looking for something. Unicorn decides to ignore the girl and keep with her meal._

 _She looked, looked and looked, but could not find what she wanted. With a face that seemed she was about to cry, she decides to left the place, this until her eyes spotted a plate of pancakes._

 _Unfortunately for her and for the cafeteria, the plate belongs to Unicorn._

 _Nora thought if she tried her best to be sneaky, she would have the plate for her. Unicorn was with her headphones, meaning that she would not be listening at all. She walked in the toes of her shoes, sneaking behind Unicorn who was reading a magazine._

 _She stretches her hands and was so close._

 _-Ouch! -Until a fork just stabbed her in the back of her hand. –What was that for?!_

 _-You have nothing better to do?_

 _-You are going to eat that? –Nora asked like Unicorn did not have just stabbed her hand with a fork._

 _-I intend to._

 _-Well, I just thought-Oh look over there! –Despite Nora's warning, Unicorn did not move her head away from the hammer wielder. –Look! Look to where I am pointing!_

 _-How about you look to where I will point? –Unicorn asked and pointed to above… with her middle finger._

 _Suffice to say that the cafeteria becomes a second arena._

* * *

Glynda had to massage the bridge of her nose. Can't Unicorn be out of problem just for a day?

-Ms. Unicorn, do you know that have better ways to deal with your problems than violent acts?

-Can you say that to Valkyrie? –Unicorn asked. –Because she would pretty much break someone's leg just because of a plate of pancakes.

Glynda actually has to agree with that.

-What happens to Ms. Valkyrie?

-She must still be in the infirmary.

-Is she okay?

-Yes. Mr. Minuano stopped me before I could break her arms.

-You tried to break her arms?!

-Eye for an eye. Or in this case, legs for arms.

-Just… just enter my office already.

Unicorn just walked into her office leaving Glynda alone to calm her nerves. It's been a long time since she became a teacher in Beacon, but she never once had to deal with someone like Unicorn in her entire career.

But if Unicorn can just do whatever she wants to do, she is very mistaken. Glynda will show her that she can't act like she wants and go out without a punishment.

Once in the office, she took a lot of papers in a mobile table and moved to a bookcase.

-What's all this for? –Unicorn asked standing on the side of the bookcase.

-Since you have so much energy to squander a fight with one of your classmates, I'm going to put you in to file four years of paperwork.

-So my punishment is do your work for you?

-Get to work.

Glynda walked to her desk to keep her own work and keep her eye on Unicorn.

-This is exploitation, you know that? –Unicorn asked.

-And I don't care. You know that? –Glynda asked, using the same tone Unicorn used when they spoke about what she did to Port.

Unicorn said nothing, just turned around and began with the paperwork.

Two hours passed, and Glynda already done her work for a while now. She still was in her office to keep watch in Unicorn. While watching her, she was reading a magazine that was delivered to her mailbox in the morning, on the cover was written "The Modern Huntress".

Glynda read the content for some minutes and then, used her semblance to burn down the magazine.

-If is like that the huntress from today are acting, I'd rather be as I am.

-Done. –Glynda heard Unicorn spoke.

The blonde teacher was surprised to see that her work really was done. She walked to the bookcase and grabbed one of the files to see if Unicorn did not just rush the work, if yes, she would force her to do everything again.

Imagine her shock when she sees the files all organized and in order. She grabbed another file and checked, everything was in order.

Glynda could not believe her eyes. She turns around to see Unicorn and notices that her face did not change from when she started.

-Not event his type of work is enough to shake her?! –Glynda thought. –Ms. Unicorn, how come did you were able to organize everything?

-I have some experience in organizing papers. –Unicorn said while remembering the times she did the same type of job, but with something more personal.

-W-well, since you done, you can take your leave. –Glynda said and watched Unicorn leave her office.

Detention did not work.

Punishment with a professor did not work.

Not even paperwork did not work.

No matter what she does with Unicorn, Glynda or the staff could not affect her, make her feel punished and teach her the lesson they want her to learn. And if they could not do that, Glynda could only regret for the first time ever the fact she became a teacher.

Because if not, she would not be today and never meet Unicorn.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **I often see Nora be a brawler more than Yang in some fictions, most of the time because of pancakes. Something happens to make her angered, and she ends up breaking someone's leg CRDL usually and went off the hook for some unknown reason.**

 **But like with Glynda, I planned Unicorn not allow her to just break her legs or not fight back. I will not lie and say that I doing this mostly because I not like the fact Nora just break someone's leg or punish someone due to a stupid reason.**

 **I know that in a fanfiction, you can write whatever you want to, no matter how stupid sound, but sometimes I picture my OCs in some situation someone writes in his fiction, and sometimes the result is quite impressive, at least it is for me.**

 **The first part of this chapter seems a little pointless now but is for future chapters that I'm doing it. And it is related to the clichés I read in some fictions like I usually do in Better than a Grimm.**

 **That's all folks, until next time.**


	5. Professors

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

 **Teacher's lounge**

Sitting alone in the teacher lounge with her head resting in her hands was Glynda, who after the detention with Unicorn, did not know anymore what to do with her problematic student.

Any type of punishment seems to not make any effect in Unicorn, with this being unable to teach her to show proper respect toward the staff of Beacon. She once dealt with problematic students in the past and yet, she did not know how to deal with Unicorn.

She always maintains a powerful appearance toward her students, showing them who is the one in the control of the situation, and they always obeyed her after a simple glare from her eyes.

Unicorn was different. She was not afraid of Glynda or any member of the staff. She would glare in the eyes of her student and Unicorn would just stare back at her with a blank expression into her eyes.

The worst about Unicorn is that even her being a disrespectful, rough, rude and grumpy girl Glynda had to fight against the huge wish to throw up every time Unicorn fight and win a battle. She easily overwhelmed her opponents, showing a graceful sword skill and a perfect time using her shield making a nearly unstoppable defense.

-Rough day? –A voice spoke and Glynda raise her head to see the blind samurai walking into the room.

-You could say that. –Glynda answers as Fernando took a seat beside her.

-Do you want to talk about?

-I don't want to bother you with my problems.

-C'mon! I'm all ears remember? –Another stupid joke about his blindness. Glynda just sight as Fernando continued. –I mean, if you are going to swim after classes are over, something must be bothering you.

-How did you know I plan to swim once classes are over?

-The swimsuit in your purse. –Fernando answers pointing to the purse inside one of the lockers.

-Sometimes is really hard to believe that you are blind Fernando.

-Was I not born blind remember? So who is this time?

-Do you really need to ask?

-Unicorn. If make you feel better, you are not the only one feeling like that about her.

-What? –Glynda asked. -What do you mean?

Fernando scratches his head.

-Well, I hear some complaints about her from Peter and Bart too. Peter said that she always sleeps in his class... and don't even try to hide...

* * *

 _Unicorn was asleep in professor Port's class as the man was giving one more of his lectures about his past deeds. When he was about to reach the climax of his tale, he starts to hear snores, turning around he notices one of his students sleeping. He frowned when notices who was and walk towards her._

 _-Ms. Unicorn! –He shouts._

 _*BOOM*The little bubble on her nose burst once she is awake. Unicorn raises her head to see Port frowning at her._

 _-What? –She just asks._

 _-Now that you have the class attention, answer this question. -Port said in front of her. -How is called the grimm what lives in the mountains and only go to the forests to eat?_

 _-Fiercedragoon._

 _-And what type of grimm he is?_

 _-Despite the scales, he is considered an avian grimm._

 _-*Groan* Correct._

* * *

-He told me that she always has the right answer for every of his questions.-Fernando finished talking.

-How about Oobleck?

-Well...

* * *

 _The classroom was empty with exception of Dr. Oobleck and Unicorn. The doctor was sitting in his desk with Unicorn standing in front of him. Her expression shows nothing but boredom as she scratches her ear._

 _-Do you are taking my class serious Ms. Unicorn?_

 _-It seems that I'm taking?_

 _-You have the lowest grades in the class. The only exit that I see to you is come and spend all day of Saturdays from now on to recover the lost grades, this is the only way to make you keep with the rest of my class until the next semester._

 _-I do not pretend come here and spend all Saturdays with you Doctor._

 _-Young lady, the only other way I see is you make a perfect score from now on in each test until the next semester._

 _She shrugged._

 _-Piece of cake._

* * *

-... and in every test, she got a perfect grade... and Oobleck a vein on his forehead.

Now Glynda was more surprise than when she sees that Jaune Arc was improving his combat skills. Unicorn has excellent combat skills and is a smart girl. Of course, it was in front of her all this time. The disrespect for the professors of Beacon and her classmates, her lazy attitude and her little will to learn.

Trojan Unicorn is an arrogant girl.

Her skills make her think that she did not need to learn anything that her professors are trying to teach her, this also can be said about her lack of interest in her classes. She also does not have any more friends than her teammates, probably because she thinks that she is better than her classmates.

She didn't know how she does not see this before. Now that she has this information, she could finally deal with her.

-Glynda. -Her thought was interrupted by Fernando. -I don't like what I'm feeling from you right now.

-I still don't know what you mean by that Fernando, but I'm sure that our problems will finally end. -She gets up. -Excuse me. -Glynda left the room.

Fernando really didn't like what he feels right now. From all professors, Glynda is the one who has more trouble with Unicorn, this is not surprising to no one. So, of course, a talk between that student and professor would not end well.

-I hope that this doesn't end with hostility.

* * *

 **Courtyard**

Peaceful times were hard to have, especially if you are a student in a school with students that have their own weapons. Unícorn was sitting on a bench in the courtyard, headphones on her ears and no one to bother her.

In those times of peace, she enjoyed listening to her music, not the heavy metal of always, just the simple rock, with eyes closed. These moments of peace are rare to appear, the moment start anytime and nobody knows how long will last, so she enjoys the moment for as long as last.

Her scroll receives a message, she open it to read the message, what was written makes her groan.

- _Come to my office Ms. Unicorn-_

-The moment is over. Thank you very much Glynda Goodwitch. -Unicorn said to herself as she got up and went to her teacher's office.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **This chapter is just to show how is Unicorn's interaction with other professors besides Glynda, which is show already that those two do not have a good relationship. I remember when some readers thought to be strange a student stood up against Glynda, but I'm know _I hope_ to make things different from the other authors, and I will stick to this idea and see to where this plot will go. **

**That's all folks. See you next time.**


	6. Teacher vs Student?

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **Stories based in OCs are not very popular around but this one is going quite well in the Faves and Followings. Well, compared to my OC based fic at least. I also did not thought that would have readers who would be in Unicorn's side in this history. I mean, she actually should not show disrespect against the professors but she had her reasons. If be acceptable or not, I will let the readers decide that.**

* * *

At this point, Unicorn should have to get used to going in Glynda's office.

Since her first day in the academy, she showed a behavior unacceptable for a student. Many would think that after a while she would get herself expelled, especially because of she in Glynda's blacklist. Unicorn herself did not have the need to be curious about her stay in Beacon, not with her family pulling some strings.

As always, the girl put all her thoughts behind once she reaches the door of her last favorite teacher. With a deep sight, she knocked on the door and waited for an answer. She heard Glynda call her to enter and Unicorn opens the door. The first thing she notices is her teacher not sitting in the chair of her desk or looking in some papers as usual. Instead, she saw Glynda standing in front of her desk, doing absolutely nothing as if she was waiting for Unicorn so they could leave the office together.

-Follow me, Ms. Unicorn. -Glynda said leaving the office.

And Unicorn was right. Although did not know why Glynda just told her to went to where they were going now.

After walking by her professor's side among a silence that some people would uncomfortable, the girl and woman reach the destination, the combat arena. Unicorn was good in reading people's corporal language and with that, she could predict what people are thinking or will do. This helps a lot during her combats. Yet with the way her teacher was, all composed and showing little sign of emotions, not even Unicorn herself could guess what the blonde teacher was planning.

For this works, Glynda needs to make Unicorn feel like she cannot do everything by herself. Unicorn alongside Pyrrha and her teammate Ryan were a few of the students of the first year who did not lose a single match since the school began, and this contributed to Unicorn's arrogance.

Glynda needed to make Unicorn feel a bit of the taste of the defeat but she could not merely call a student to fight Unicorn out of the class time. She could wait until the next day and call Unicorn to fight but would be just another simple class for the rebellious student, and in the end, she would ignore her teacher's lesson. Glynda also needs to put Unicorn in a situation where she would listen at the end of the class, or rather the combat.

And there is only one way to do it.

Glynda went to the middle of the arena with Unicorn and start to stretch her arms as if warming up, making Unicorn raise an eyebrow.

-Can you just tell me what is going on here?

-I need some practice.

-Come again?

-It's been some time since I've been in confrontation with opponents who are not Grimms. -Glynda lied, not mentioning the woman from when she met Ruby. -So I need some practice with an opponent who actually can think straight.

-This still doesn't explain why I am-you want to kick my ass, do you?

-Those are very strong words, Ms. Unicorn. See this as an extra credit activity.

-Why don't you ask for other teachers for some brawling?

-What would people think about they teachers fighting against each other?

-Probably that is something more acceptable than a teacher getting one of her students to fight.

-Are you saying that want to waste an opportunity to face me in combat and get an opportunity to harm me?

Unicorn's face was blank for a moment before speak again.

-I will receive any kind of punishment if I harm you physically in some way?

-No.

After the answer was given, Unicorn immediately grabbed Silver Horn and got some distance from her teacher.

-One last thing. When will this little "practice" be over?

-When I say it is over.

If Unicorn was suspecting that Glynda was using this as an excuse to beat her, now she was sure.

* * *

 **Corridor**

-Mr. Minuano. -Sally, the leader of team STRK and Unicorn's partner called her blind professor who did not turn around to talk to her.

-Need something, Ms. Highwind?

-Have you heard of Unicorn? She should have already come back to my room but she still did not appear.

Fernando scratches the back of his head nervously. He knew that whatever is the reason Glynda must be the one responsible. Knowing the combat teacher, he knew that she would not allow any of her students think low of her. She said that the problems would end and she left without giving any explanation, and now Unicorn's leader can't find her around.

Fernando really hoped for whatever happens, it does not end in hostility.

* * *

 **Combat Arena**

 **Glynda P.O.V**

I was ready to end Unicorn's rebellious behavior.

What I was going to do would not be acceptable in the eyes of the staff or the parents.

I knew the consequences of make Unicorn's parents angry.

But I would teach Unicorn a lesson.

In a hard way.

-Are you ready Ms. Unicorn?

Unicorn just nodded.

Then it began or could say that.

Even after nodding, Unicorn did not move a muscle from her spot while I waited to grab my crop. I knew Unicorn was not stupid. She probably was waiting for me to make the first move so she could think in some counter-attack.

I decide to amuse Unicorn and grabbed my crop. Immediately Unicorn dashed against me while I raised a barrier blocking her way. Unicorn is not the type to be get caught by surprise and was able to move to the side of the barrier, then she had to use her shield to block an aura shots from me. For my surprise, Unicorn was not only blocking but also repealing her shots and coming closer.

Once closer of me, Unicorn was sent away by an invisible force. She was able to land in her feet and slightly moved her head to the left to not be hit by another of my aura shot.

As her teacher, I knew Unicorn's strong and weak points. So when Unicorn dashed again, I covered the floor with ice, making Unicorn abruptly stop her running.

* * *

 **Unicorn P.O.V**

Glynda probably thought that she had me with that move, but I would not lose the opportunity to land a strike in my teacher's beautiful face. Glynda may have known a thing or two about my fighting style but she did not say all I can do.

So when she got ready to give more shots with her crop, she lost her focus for a second after seeing me skating in the ice in high speed. She removed the ice from the floor but I jumped high in the air before I could fall to the floor. She kept shooting at me with her aura but my shield made impossible for her to land a hit on me. I threw my shield in her direction and she used her crop to repeal it but she did not notice me getting closer.

* * *

My eyes widened for a moment when I notice Unicorn's blade closer to my face and almost was not able to dodge her attack. She kept attacking me with her sword and I dodge and repeal every one of her strikes. I bet she did not expect someone like me move so well with high heels, huh?

After he last attack, I grabbed her wrist and threw her away, but she grabbed me back by my wrist and pushed herself in my direction. I nearly did not dodge her kick and the force of her push was strong enough to send her back to her shield. Making a whip with my aura, I start to attack her while keeping my distance.

She used both her sword and shield to block my attack but I could say she was having a hard time doing.

That is what you gain for underestimate your opponents, specially if is your combat teacher.

* * *

First, she try to keep me away with a barrier. Then she try to keep me away from her. She try to send me away with a throw. And now she is using a whip to keep her distance.

It is clear that Goodwitch is not very good in close combat. That's why she uses too much her semblance. She thinks that can keep me away from her but she did not know that I have something for opponents who like to be away.

After dodge her last shot, I put Silver Horn in the guitar mode and start to show my teacher something different from what she is used to. The face she was making was priceless when she start to hear my song and the purple electricity coming from my guitar. The purple electricty flew through he air made way direct to my teacher.

* * *

I did not expected to Unicorn be prepared to fight a enemy from far away of her. And I most certainly not expect of her use her strument for it. Unable to use my aura with electric dust, I could only dodge as Unicorn keep playing chords that would explode someone eardrum.

If this is the rock the youg are listening, I rather stick with my classics, thank you very much.

I raised a ice wall to block the electricity. As Unicorn keep playing I used the opportunity she was not looking at me and swung my crop to send a ice block flying in her direction. Not expect this move, Unicorn could not use her guitar as a shield in time and braced herself for the impact.

 ***Bump***

For my surprise, the ice block was reduced to snowflakes once it made contact with Unicorn's body, and even after separating her guitar in two again, she did not used her shield to block the attack. Beside of some of her parts of her clothes being covered in ice, she seemed fine.

Unicorn dashed at me again with her sword prepared. This may take more time than I expected.

* * *

 **Corridors**

Sometimes Fernando wonder if his words or of any other member of staff would enter in Cardin's head.

The bully was at the moment stuck int he ceiling thanks to the blind samurai's semblance.

-Sorry. -Fernando said. -I still did not heard you~.

-I said that I am sorry! I will not bother her again! -When he said "her" Cardin mean a girl with fox ears.

After he apologized, Fernando let him down in the floor, face first. Once Cardin was in his feet Fernando spoke.

-We are not over Winchester. We will talk about this in my office later. -Cardin only groaned for have to be lectured again by one of his teachers.

The fox girl thanked her professor said goodbye to him before walk away. Fernando only sighed, wondering what he have to do with this boy to make him understand that-his line of thought was interrupted by a little shaking on the floor. Someone with vision would not feel but the blind samurai could.

-What the? -He asked and then notice something strange in the arena. Two people were there, one of them was Glynda and the other was Unicorn. -Oh shit! -Fernando swore before run in high speed to the arena. The reason?

Unicorn was on the floor, and not moving.

Fernando litteraly put the door down with a kick as he invaded the arena. Right in the middle was Glynda and Fernando knew that one of her cheeks was swollen, and from her heartbeats, Fernando knew that she was surprised and scared. Even without saying a finger in front of his face, Fernando knew the floor seemed like something was dragged roughly on the concrete and in the end of the trail, was Unicorn sitting with her back against the wall, her head down and her body still montionless.

-Glynda! What have you done!? -Fernando shout.

-I... she... -She tried but could not find the words to speak.

Fernando passed by her to see how Unicorn was. After put a hand on her head he felt something wet escaping her forehead. The smell Fernando could reconize anywhere.

The blind samurai quickly carried Unicorn and went quickly to the infirmary, leaving Glynda alone trying to figure out what she has just done.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **Being honets, I was not so sure what to do with this chapter. The first option was make Unicorn fight with Pyrrha and win, only to Glynda discover after the fight regardless if Unicorn win or lose, she was wrong about her. Then I thought in make Unicorn make fight a student in a year above her and make her lose, making the outcome the same as if she fought against Pyrrha.**

 **Then I remember of one thing, I like to make stories different from the other authors.**

 **Let's see if I can make you guys understand my point of view.**

 **I see every idea for a story as a formula, and as such has its ingredients. One of the formulas is a child wanting to avenge the father, and the igrediente would be how it happened. He was killed by a cheater, or by a bounty hunter, or a huntsmen.**

 **Now using Remnant and one of the biggest fanfiction cliches as an example, the formula would be a faunus wanting to leave the White Fang and seek redemption, but the ingredient for that story everyone use is always the same, the faunus being a teenager wanting to be a huntsmen. The faunus could be an adult looking for a job as a teacher, or living isolated from people and faunus, until that point I expected something different but NO! _And I promised myself I would not complain about the fictions of others_. **

**But there is a thin line between make a cliche or go too much far in make something different. I may have passed that line with this chapter, maybe and I may be walking in a minefield but I see worst _especially with Cardin_. **

**Anyway, I will end there and see what the readers think.**

 **See you next time.**


	7. Professionalism?

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **This fic is a proof that are not many readers interested in a fanfiction based on OCs. If you asked what I think you asked here is the answer. I mentioned before that this story before become a fanfiction was chapters from my OC based fic. So when I decide to reboot the fic, I planned to use this story on its own fic. I did this twice and the result was more people interest in this story than when was in my OC based fic.**

 **This only want make me do exactly the same thing with another chapters from my OC fic and perhaps I do, but doing it I afraid that the fic will lost some of his followers because the chapter I want to remove from the fic are quiet popular among the followers, and if I remove it may lost some followers** _ **not that have too many**_ **.**

 **I will think about later. For now I will keep with this story and see how far it can get.**

 **To the fic.**

* * *

 **Infirmary**

Glynda was so used to scold her students that she never thought that one day she would be the one being scolded, and by none than one of her co-workers. She also knew how much the students loved Fernando due to his personality but the blind man knew when he needed to raise his voice.

From what the samurai understood, Glynda wanted to show to Unicorn how powerless she could be while facing alone a more experienced and stronger opponent, so Glynda convinced her to go in a little sparring. In the middle of the "sparring" Unicorn was able to land a blow against Glynda, who after receiving a strike from the student she most hated just lost control and used her semblance with full force. It was too late when she notices what she just has done and resulting with Fernando scolding her for the stupid plan and for lost control.

Fernando actually got easy on Glynda compared with his scolding on the students. She could feel how bad Glynda was feeling with herself for what she did.

She never, NEVER in her career hurt one of her students _physically at least_. And to think her from all the people would lose control so easily after just one blow in her face. She once withstood worse so why this time was different? She asked herself but knew the answer.

It is because the one who lands a blow in her was Unicorn.

She watches as the faunus nurse checks her rebel students, who had a bandage wrapped around her forehead and stomach.

-She is not in danger. –The nurse Yukino spoke. –She just needs a little rest, and her aura will do the rest.

-Thank goodness. –Glynda spoke.

-It was… really you? –Yukino couldn't help but ask.

Glynda could deny, come with some kind of lie, an excuse, but she knew that she need and will pay for her actions. Taking a deep breath, she answered.

-Yes.

-Wow. –Yukino began. –Some expect to you do that but I did not though you would actually do it.

-It wasn't my intention! –The shout from the blonde surprised the lioness faunus.

-Okay. Okay. I believe in you. It just… why did you…

-I don't know. –Glynda interrupted her. Her voice sounding weak as she hugged herself. –I don't know…

-If you don't know why you did it? –The voice which asked was not from the nurse, neither the blind samurai but from the girl Glynda just knocked out. –Well? –Unicorn asked, waiting for an answer.

-I… I wanted to show you how… powerless you could be while facing more experienced opponents.

-And to show that you had to nearly rip my body apart?

-It was not…

-And why did you wanted to make me feel powerless?

-All I wanted was to put an end to your arrogance!

-My arrogance?

-Yes. Your lack in learn, you lack of friendships outside of your team, your disrespect toward the staff, all this was driving everyone crazy. So I thought if I could make you feel weak, you could see that the professors only are trying to make you improve. You may know enough already but there is always room to learn a few things. Things the professor can teach to you if you just stop being such rebel and disrespectful girl.

-Arrogance? –Unicorn asked. Her impassive face frowned as all the times she speaks with Glynda. –Do you really think the reason I being like I am is because of arrogance?

-What more could be?

-I don't know. Maybe the fact I don't want to learn! Maybe I show disrespect toward the staff because any of you did not deserve respect as a real professors would!

-Are you insinuating that the staff of Beacon are not real professors?

-Oh please! You and the staff of Beacon are all pathetic excuses for teachers! Port instead of teaching something about Grimms he spends most of his class time bragging about his past accomplishments. Of course, from time to time he mentions a thing or two about Grimms but only when it is related to the so-called epic tales of him as a huntsmen. He is a teacher but has more interest in discussing tales that probably no one asked for to a bunch of teenagers who have no interest in the stories of a man who has a nose so big that he can forget his own work.

–Port may…

-I'm not done! You love so much the sound of your own voice but never speak something to teach in combat! Speaking of which, you may do your job but you sucks at it! When Jaune was defeated by Cardin, you did not even bother to tell him where he went wrong, how he could improve or even told him to practice his sword skill. Did you happen to remember scolding Cardin for hitting one of his teammates near the end of their fight against Pyrrha? No! You were too busy fondling Pyrrha to make her feel more important than she really is to remember to teach a lesson to that cheap imitation of the leader! You seems too much lazy to make something else than compliment those who do not need your attention while you left those who need your help as they _combat teacher_ to learn with themselves!

-Ms. Unicorn…

-And I do not even know how someone like Oobleck became a doctor if when he opens his mouth, half a class could not understand half of what he says! Each of my mentors spoke in a rhythm that I or anyone else could understand and making it easy for anyone they were teaching to listen to the words they spoke. How come anyone in his class can understand what he says if he runs over the commas when he talks!?

-I…

-And do not even get me started with Ozpin! This guy may have some loose screws in his head for not getting rid of you all and getting a more competent staff to teach students of an academy! Not to mention that he seems to like to have favorites for the simple fact of letting both teams RWBY and JNPR go free after destroying the cafeteria and wasting food that could have lasted for two whole months! You should have heard one of my teammates complaining about how they wasted food while there are so many hungry people in Valle and around Remnant but they are punished? No! I should also mention how he let team RWBY go on a mission to more experienced students that I should mention, ended up with a derailment train in the middle of the city! Do you think this kind of thing would have happened if a more experienced team had done that? Why send more experienced and skilled students when you have a bunch of excited first year girls playing heroes and sticking their noses where they are not called!? I don't need to remind you that Fernando is blind. BLIND! And that Peach exploded the dust laboratory last week. Even like that they do their job properly while the rest of you are nothing more than a bunch of unprepared fools who got luck in get a job who the boss is someone more blinder than the samurai who teaches about laws!

After the last word Unicorn spoke, Glynda was left speechless. Most of her accusations hold logic and she found not reasoning to counter her opinion about her and her co-workers.

From what Unicorn said, only two members of the staff who are in the charge of teaching students are making a proper job while her, among Ozpin, Oobleck and Port, were just wasting their times trying to do their job.

-Ms. Unicorn, me and the staff…

-Spare me of your excuses! –Unicorn shout throwing her pillow on Glynda. -Just get out of my sight! My eyes hurt by just seeing you!

Seeing that more talk would not be possible, Glynda decide to left the infirmary.

Yukino who still was in the room feel discomfort seeing the teacher and the student arguing with each other.

Outside of the office, Glynda leaned against the door behind her. Then she notices on her left two of her co-workers. Oobleck and Port were standing like they were in some awkward situation.

-I assume you both heard my conversation?

-You assumed correctly. –Oobleck said. –We come to say that Ozpin needed to talk to you in his office.

-We did not mean to peep in your conversation. –Port said. –We just wanted to see how Ms. Unicorn was.

Despite their relationship with Unicorn, the professors cared about her as they do with any student but thanks to Glynda's _brilliant_ idea, she may never give a chance for her professors to show that.

Not wanting to keep her day more longer than necessary, Glynda walked away going to Ozpin's office. She knew that a punishment was going for her, and not even her position in the headmaster's _personal group_ will save her from it. She just wished she could had deal with Unicorn's arrogance before anything happen.

* * *

 **Apartment**

And she was suspended from her work for the rest of the month, and considering the mouth began to make three days already, she would have plenty of free time in her hands. She knew she deserved and was going to keep the guilty in her shoulders until she return to her duties as a professor.

Walking around her apartment, followed by her black cat Noir, she wondered in what she could do before return to the academy.

Maybe try to improve her way in doing her job?

Wait. Why she was thinking about try become better in being a professor? It is not like Unicorn was right about her or her co-workers. She is a great teacher. She was the responsible for good part of the students graduating from Beacon and become official students, some she expelled herself of course, but only those who could not improve their skills.

Of course, she could had tried pay more attention to them instead of only see them being defeated, and she could…

-Oh my god. –Glynda spoke. –She is right…

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **To be clear, since was show too much of the professors in their classes, all of Unicorn's points were from my personal point of view. I mean, if I was the combat teacher and saw Cardin just knocking one of his teammates, I would have stopped the fight at that moment and scolded him already.**

 **History always peeks my interest while in school, and I remember of all my teachers explaining in a way that I could follow their explanation, something Oobleck doesn't do it.**

 **And as always, Port shows only to boasting himself with his stories than actually giving some teaching.**

 **My opinion about Ozpin is very clear in this chapter, so it is for some authors.**

 **The way the professor are made always bothered me in some fics. Sometimes they have favorites and the authors always write they were impartial with the students, which clearly they are not. So as always, trying to do something different, I decide to look in what could be a flaw in their teaching and use in this story.**

 **I know that never was show them in classes with time enough to show how much they are good in teaching so may have a lot of flaws in their way of teaching. I'm not saying they are bad teachers, but they actually could do better.**

 **That's all for now folks. See you next time.**


	8. Counseling

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **I wish to see some of Glynda in the rescent volume, even knowing that will take some time before she is introduced again in the show. I saying this because I want to see some more of her character besides what was show.**

 **With only what was presented, the authors have to make their own description about how she would deal with the problems around her. Some times they make her be way more compreesible than I think she would normally be, which bothers me a little, specially if it involves Jaune's transcription.** **Some also uses her as a counselour, which I find hard to believe, and makes her solve some problems her students have regarding their lives as teenagers. It is a little hard to work with so little of her true character, making me work with what I have and improvise a little.**

 **Enough said, to the fic!**

* * *

 **Vale**

 **Public Swimming Pool**

Glynda did not remember the last time she was not working.

She was known to be a workaholic woman, never stopping her work no matter what, and for good reason. She is a huntress, and she must be always prepared for battle and this was something she decides to do during her suspension. Unfortunately, she did not find the will to do so.

With not wanting to leave Vale for a job, she decides to try clean her mind, and the best way she knew how to do it is by swimming. Yet she went under the water for a couple of minutes before leave and sit down in the nearest bench. Every time she thought about get a job as a huntress, Unicorn's words popped in her mind, remembering her about the problems in her teaching, and from her co-workers.

Her brilliant solution was not so brilliant as she thought.

Instead of making her feel powerless, Unicorn makes Glynda feel angry and use more force in her semblance than she meant to, resulting with her, a teacher, knocking down Unicorn, her student. The guilty of her actions was plaguing her mind since the day she was suspended from work. The worst of all is that Unicorn's reason to act like a rebel girl was not for arrogance.

This makes Glynda wonder, if arrogance is not her problem so what is?

She has some quarrel with the professors? No, she doubts that Unicorn was in some moment in good terms with any teacher in Beacon.

Was her teammates? No, she may have Koro as a teammate and he can be quite difficult to deal with it but just one teammate would not make someone act like Unicorn.

May is Beacon? Would she rather be studying in Atlas? No, if she was in Atlas the situation with the professors would be worst.

Every time she thought about it, she could not find the answer for that.

Without the mood for swim, she went to the locker room and changes back to her casual attire, a sleeveless button shirt, a black skirt and brown boots. As she left the place, her eyes immediately focused in Beacon.

It was impossible to be in Vale without notices the school. This made Glynda wonder how her co-workers are doing with Unicorn, after everything she spoke without knowing they were near.

Thinking in Beacon and her co-workers makes Glynda remember about an certainly day, the only day she spoke with Unicorn and she not ended with an headache.

* * *

 **Beacon**

 **Courtyard**

 _The morning in the academy was surprisingly calm, yet did not stop Glynda from take a walk and look for any type of troublemaker. While walking she notices a familiar figure with sunglasses and a cane in his hand._

 _-Good morning Fernando. –She greeted her co-worker._

 _-Good morning._

 _-What are you doing here so early?_

 _-Just cleaning my mind a little. Going on patrols?_

 _-Yes. You would be surprise with how much… -Glynda's words were cut by the sound of a guitar being played. The blonde looks to the direction where the music was coming and sees Unicorn playing her weapon while sitting below a tree. –Ms. Unicorn. –Glynda called making the young girl stop playing and looks at her. –It is a little early for music. Could you please do it later?_

 _Unicorn looks at her teacher for a moment before get up and put her guitar in her back, and left the place. Glynda was confused for a moment, expecting a sarcastic comment or disobedience._

 _-Strange. –Fernando spoke. –She usually doesn't obey this easily._

 _-So you notice too. –Glynda said before let a long sigh.-I wish she was more like that._

 _-We can, we just need to figure out why is she like that._

 _-But her sister was so behaved. Why she must be so different?_

 _-We can't force her to be what she not wants to._

 _-I don't remember asking for one of your advice. –Glynda said sounding a little bothered._

 _-I give advices to anyone. Be a teacher or a student._

 _-So give me an advice when I ask for, which I assume to you, will not happen._

 _And with that, Glynda left the blind man alone._

* * *

She did not wanted any advice, neither his help simple because not matter what was the problem, Glynda could solve by herself. The idea of receive the idea of someone else regarding her competence as a teacher makes her feel a bit inadequate.

But anything she tried failed miserably. She did not know anymore what to do. With her hand heavier than usual, she tapped her scroll to contact professor Peach, asking her to give to one of her co-workers a message.

* * *

Ice tea was Glynda's favorite drink.

Almost all days since she discovered this bar, she went there after work for some ice tea, being the second thing what helped her calm her nerves. While drinking the drink through a straw, she heard the familiar sound of a cane hitting the floor alerting her about the blind teacher of Beacon.

Fernando was hired to teach about laws involving weapons, giving his history in the military he was quite expert in the subject. A couple of weeks after he was hired as a teacher, Glynda found herself enjoying the samurai's company. She was surprised to see the man in the same bar and drinking the same drink which was her favorite. Since then, time from time they went together to the bar for some ice tea.

This made Glynda be often teased by the other teachers, and even Ozpin, about her relationship with the blind man, making her always says, with a faint blush in her cheeks, they relationship was just professional and they were nothing more than co-workers.

Fernando sits by her side and without say a word he got an ice tea from the bartender.

-I was surprise with what Peach told me. –Fernando spoke.

-How is Unicorn? -Glynda asked.

-She still is not allowed in the combat class, which Port replacing you for the time being. –Fernando went silent for a moment before ask. –So what you want to talk with me?

-I… put some thought about your offer for… advice. –Glynda didn't need to look to Fernando to see that he was actually surprised. –After my… last attempt to deal with Unicorn proved to be fruitless, I hit a dead end in what to do.

-And you want my help to see if can help you deal with her.

-It is not only me. Port and Oobleck are almost losing their minds. –Glynda said and finally looks to Fernando. –I asking you this not as your friend, your co-worker, not you as a professor, but as a counselor. Fernando, what do I do?

Fernando thought for a moment before speak.

-You will have to do everything I say, I am clear?

-Yes. –Glynda answers without wait a second.

-Good. I hope this time away from the school was able to chill out your nerves, because you will have to have some words with Unicorn tomorrow.

At the moment, Glynda's eyes widened in surprise. She will have to talk with Unicorn? She knew she would have to do it soon or later once she is back to work, but why so soon?

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **I still putting some thoughts about if I going to end this story after the trouble is solved or keep going with a different plot. This will depend in how I will end of course.**

 **See you next time.**


	9. I just want to talk

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **I will be honest, the first time I thought in Unicorn, she had a horn and her name was going to be Violet. It never show to have faunus like dragons or more mythical creatures, so I had to forget about this idea, since I try keep the logic Remnant have when comes to their life beings.**

 **I'm talking about when some authors try make a grimm faunus, dragon faunus, half human half grimm, half faunus, and the list goes.**

 **It is not the crazier thing someone thought but I thought to be better if I not do it.**

 **Enough said, to the story.**

* * *

 **Vale**

Glynda was nervous.

It was only a week before her suspension was over, but she wanted to end her problem as fast as possible.

There she was, waiting for a Bullhead to land, wearing casual clothes since she was not going to be a teacher for this meeting. A white V neck T-shirt and a black sweatpants. Instead of her boots she chose black heel sandals. She also had a black collar around her neck with a different pair of earrings, her hair free from her usual bun.

She looks to her wrist watch and see the time has come. As the Bullhead landed, she starts to remember Fernando's words from their meet.

 _-I will make to her a deal. If she meets the person who wishes to talk to her in Vale, I will remove all the punishments she had._

While she thought to not be a good idea let one of her students got free from their punishment, this was a different case. Glynda focused on the people leaving the ship, some being her students who eyed her with curiosity. She ignored all of them and focused in a girl who was wearing a leather jacket.

The moment the pair of purple eyes made contact with Glynda's emerald ones, Unicorn frowned. Giving a deep sigh, she walked over her professor. Glynda could see in her face not only anger but confusion.

Why?

Because Glynda did not frowned when she spotted Unicorn.

 _-Do not make her see you angered. This will be enough to make you both start a discussion._

-What do you want? –Unicorn asked clearly annoyed with the situation.

She also notices Glynda was not looking straight on her eyes, but in the bandage covering her forehead, the result of Glynda's actions.

-Come with me. –Was all Glynda said before starts to walk away.

Unicorn was confused. If she was paranoid, she would think Glynda was planning to bury her alive. Not that she would mind as long she never see her teacher's face ever again. Remembering of her deal with her Law teacher, she accompanied Glynda.

The walk was short. The teacher and her student stopped in front of a coffee shop, making Unicorn even more confused.

-I will pay for whatever you ask. –Glynda said before walk inside, followed by a confused Unicorn.

Walking to the counter, the attendant took notices of their presence.

-What the ladies wish? –He asked.

They both asked for coffee but Unicorn asked for some milk. Sitting in one of the tables, Unicorn watched her teacher put the mug on her lips and drink the coffee, not bothered at all by Unicorn's presence.

This was on the outside. Inside Glyda was ashamed to feel nervous despite everything Fernando told her to do.

- _Start with some small talk, or else Unicorn will just watch you the whole time in silence._

-This place it has been in the town since I was a student. –Glynda spoke.

-You still remember? –Unicorn asked, practically calling her old.

 _-She will try anger you. Do not let her see that her words are making any effect._

-Yes. –Glynda answered hiding her anger. She's not that old. –The owner personally chose the beans for his coffee to make sure of the quality.

-I wish Ozpin could do the same with the teachers.

The teacher's hand formed a fist below the table. It is hard to remain calm and collected in front of Unicorn. Glynda knew how much observant the girl is. Somehow she was managing to do it.

-He chose the staff based on their experience, and he trust us to make a properly job.

-Something none of you does.

Their time together resumed in this, Glynda trying to make a conversation and Unicorn somehow insulting her and the professors. It seemed that no matter what Glynda spoke, Unicorn had a insult prepared to make the blonde's head boil in anger.

Glynda still trusted Fernando's advice and bear the insults as much she could, and was surprised with herself to see she was able to hide any sign of anger from Unicorn.

-… and he loved to carry me on his shoulder. I admit to enjoy this when I was a child but once I grew up as a teenager, this starts to upset me. I suspect that my father knew about that and keep doing just to tease me in front of my…

-What is this all about? –Unicorn's question interrupted Glynda.

 _-Once she ask "What is this all about?" or something like that, will be the time to you reveal the reason for your meeting with her._

Glynda was glad that she finally made the question. She did not know if she could remain calm if Unicorn insulted her father. With a deep sigh, she began.

-You know what this is about. I heard that your behavior did not change after my… ridiculous attempt to correct you actions.

-And what we sitting here have to do with this?

-My attempt failed mainly because I thought I knew what I was doing. I made a bad judgment about your character, thinking that your attitude was due your skills, which makes me think you was someone arrogant, and this was the reason behind the way you threat the teachers. –Glynda explained, and was surprise with the fact that Unicorn did not interrupted her. –Didn't even pass through my mind that I may have been wrong about your reasons, so I wanted to hear straight from you.

- _She will ask "Why not just ask me straight?"_

-Why not just ask me straight?

 _-So answer with:_

-Because you would think I was planning to scold you again.

Unicorn blinked three times before answer.

 _-_ Yeah, you are right. –Unicorn said.

Glynda was surprised. Unicorn just agreed with her! Well, actually just because she was following Fernando's advice.

-Now that we are finally having a calm conversation, can you tell me the reason behind your behavior?

 _-Despite everything, Unicorn is a fair person, and will agree in reveal her reason after make you endure her insults._

-I guess I need since I made you go through my big mouth while just trying making a conversation. –Unicorn said as she began her explanation. -To start, I don't think why should listen my professors when I did not wanted to study in Beacon.

-You didn't? -This caught Glynda by surprise even more than before. -So why you are in Beacon anyway?

-Because I would soon kill myself if I was send to Atlas. –Unicorn took a deep sigh before continue. –I never was my father's favorite daughter. Aside from my so called prodigal skills, he thought that one of the academies could do something with my disobedience. He clearly was wrong. –Her eyes were on the table all the time, not wanting to make eye contact with Glynda. –I knew that due my parents' influence, I would not be expelled from Beacon not matter what I did, but I would not just give to my father what he wanted and act like a good girl after force me to Beacon.

Now Glynda finally understood. There's no mistake this time! Unicorn's behavior with her professors was because she doesn't see them as authoritative figures! Students must obey their teachers to not getting themselves in trouble or lose their place in the academy. Unicorn was different. Since she never wanted to be in Beacon, she did not find any reason to show respect to Glynda or the other teachers. For her, it was like a stranger was trying to give to her orders.

She would not care if she was expelled from the academy.

Yet, she found the reasoning not enough of an excuse for her behavior. She knows how much she tormented her, Port and Oobleck? Normally she would give to her the scolding of her life but the last thing Fernando told to her just popped in her mind.

 _-Just remember to not talk to her like a teacher who is want to get rid of a problematic students, but as a woman who is worried about a girl's well being._

Taking a deep sigh, Glynda got ready to explain her solution for Unicorn.

-Did you consider at least try listen to us? Listen to me and the other teachers? –Unicorn raised an eyebrow to Glynda for talk like she did not just hear what she said. –We talk to you like that because we worry about you like any other student. We just want to help you, even if you don't need it. So can we please find a solution for this conflict we have?

-What do you have in mind?

-Exactly what I am doing with you right now, listen. I will talk to the other professors to let our ears more open for anything you want to say. All I ask in return is for you do the same. Listen to us and we will listen to you.

Unicorn's gaze went back to the table, as if she was considering the proposal Glynda just made. Glynda was praying for that. If she accepts, it may be the end of the non-stopping discussions between her and the professors. Her heart almost skipped from her chest when Unicorn made eye contact again.

-Alright. I will try.

Glynda allowed a smile to appear in her lips upon hearing those words. If this works, sure will be the end of the headache she and her co workers are suffering since Unicorn arrived in the academy.

-And I will as well. –Glynda said.

Fernando was around Beacon for two years already, and besides teaching about laws he also acted as a counselor for the academy as a side job, even if he is not paid for that. Yet, Glynda thought she would never need his assistance to deal with her students. She was glad that she opens herself to the idea and asked for his help. She would discover on the next week if this deal would work or not.

But for some reason, she was feeling that would work.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **So far so good. The first version of every OC I have is always very different than the original character from every show I thought in a OC, with my OCs in RWBY is no different.**

 **From what I see, each character must go through a lot of changes before reaches his final character. Besides the different name, Unicorn was supposed to be a gloomy girl who everyone would call pessimist. After some thought, I changed a lot of her character. This also can be said of her team as well.**

 **If you want to meet them, just give a look on their own story. Of course, only if you want _but I would really appreciate_. **

**That's all folks, see you next time.**


	10. Results

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **Damn you mental block.**

 **I really wanted to upload this sooner, but it came to a part where my mind did not know how to continue. This is happening a lot and I am worrying about that every fanficiton I am writing may take too much time to upload. I will try overcome this mental block but for know, stay with his chapter.**

 **To the fic!**

* * *

 **Beacon**

 **Courtyard**

With her suspension finally over, Glynda could finally go back to her job.

After a month doing almost nothing related to her work, she would be eager to go back to her duties, but was not the case this time.

This time, she wanted to see the fruits of her conversation with Unicorn a week ago. But first, she still needs to take care of something. Remembering about her talk with Unicorn in the infirmary, the first thing she did once in Beacon was go to Ozpin's office to make a demand, something she wanted to do once it happened.

And the headmaster knew with just one look to her face that she would not accept 'no' for an answer.

* * *

 **Corridors**

Teams RWBY and JNPR were not having a good day.

The moment Glynda returned to her duties, they relieved to have their original combat teacher back, and see Port back to his own class, especially Nora who could snore again during class time.

But it was not like that.

The blonde teacher kicked the door of both teams and put them in the same type of detention she gave to Unicorn a month ago. Meaning they would have to exchange their weapons for brooms, mops, brushes, buckets, and water with soap.

-Why are we doing this again? -Yang asked as she cleaned the floor with a brush.

-Because of the mass both teams caused by playing with food. –Glynda answered.

-But the headmaster… -Ruby tried to speak.

-Let you all have your fun. Now it is time for you all pay for your actions!

-B-but the combat class… -Nora tried to speak but Glynda interrupted her again.

-It seems that today I will not have the pleasure to see both teams in the arena.

RWBY and JNPR groaned, thinking in what has got in Glynda to throw a punishment for their food fight after weeks later. Now they may still be children, but as such once they did something wrong, they need to be punished. For the destruction, for all the food they wasted, the destroyed tables, everything.

She watched both teams until professor Peach appeared to take Glynda's place in watching the teenagers. She needed to go to the combat class.

She was a bit hesitant. Even after talk with Unicorn about what she had against the professors, she felt a bit strange to meet with her rebellious student again. It was because Glynda was going to meet her not as just a woman but as her teacher, so Unicorn would meet her as her student.

But she was just nervous, not afraid. She had meets worse things in her career as both a huntress and a teacher. So there she was, in the middle of the arena, watching her students appearing one by one with exception of RWBY and JNPR, who probably were cleaning the entire cafeteria by now.

She scanned the crowd of teenagers, looking for the familiar pair of uninterested violet eyes of Unicorn. Her teammates appeared in the arena and she was the last one to enter.

The moment Unicorn look to the arena, her violet eyes immediately meet with Glynda's green eyes. The two of them didn't break eye contact for a couple of seconds and both ladies were surprised to not see any anger or bitterness in each other's eyes.

But Glynda knew that this would change after one single wrong word spoke. She remembers her agreement with Unicorn, and not only that but the other members of the staff would have to do the same.

After her talk she immediately contacted her co-workers in Beacon and spoke about her agreement with her student. Both Port and Oobleck still did not know what she meant by listening Unicorn, but if would end their problems with her, they would try.

And they did. Glynda discovered that before she went to the headmaster's office.

* * *

 _Opening the door slightly so no one can notice, Glynda gave a little peek in Port's class._

 _As usual, the mustachioed professor was in front of everyone, speaking as if was in front of an audience._

 _-Just look at those big teeth! –Port spoke showing the draw of an alligator grimm.-Those jaws can easily break someone's bone. I remember when I almost lose one limb when I meet one of those. It was a night darker than usual and the only noises I was able to hear were… -For some reason, he stopped his tale and coughed before talk back to the matter in hand. –It is better to let this tale to another day. Where I was? Oh yes, his sharp teeth…_

 _Glynda was surprised, because once Port started with one of his tales was hard for him to stop, especially himself stops talking._

* * *

 _Glynda was about to open the door of Oobleck's class when suddenly, the green haired doctor pushed the doors open, running in high speed to an unknown direction. Glynda didn't have a door slammed in her face thanks to her semblance._

 _Seeing the students leaving, she was about to ask what got in Oobleck when she heard them talk._

 _-_ _Geez, if he wanted to run so badly, why he didn't? –A male student asked._

 _-_ _He's been like this for a while now. –A female student spoke. –_ _Do you realize that he also stopped talking at high speed too?_

 _-Well, now I can keep up with his lectures. –The male student stated while walking towards his next class._

* * *

From what Glynda saw, they understood what Glynda mean when she said "listen to her".

While what Unicorn said in the infirmary sounded harsh, it held some truth behind her words. How come the students of Beacon will learn how to deal with grimms if their teacher is more interested in speak his own tales than the class itself? Or understand what is teaching with their professor speaking a thousand words per minute?

She saw them changing their ways of teaching, so it was her time to show that she is capable to do her work. If this will improve their methods, time will tell them.

Looking around the class, she notices that she was receiving some strange stares from her students, some even seemed afraid, and she knew what could be the reason, considering the reason of her suspension from the work.

But how they knew?

Unicorn told about what happened to her?

It is possible. She did not know what Unicorn was doing during her time away from Beacon.

At a second thought, Unicorn is a girl who likes to be alone. With exception of her teammates, she rarely talks with anyone, also not sharing her personal experiences with her classmates. The most she would share would be a word or two, without much detail.

She would only say words like: training accident and sparring gone wrong.

It doesn't matter at the moment. The class was about to begin.

From the first fight, she chooses one student with average combat skills against someone who needed some improvement. The fight was over in half minute and remembering about what Unicorn said about her methods, she remember to tell about the loser student where he did wrong and how improve.

Legs too much closer while fighting.

Not paying attention on his back.

Trying to use speed against a student who is clearly faster than him, meaning that he should have changed his strategy.

During the class, the students around notices that Glynda had become more talkative, point some problems that normally she would not comment. She even scolded Jaune Arc for not use his shield to block the attacks, and actually stopped the fight when in a two against two match, one student end up attacking his own partner, and tried to keep with the fight.

After what seemed a longer session in the combat class, the bell rang and everyone start to leave, some feeling relief from what Glynda thought, leave without felt her wrath. She could hear some of them talking of how she was paying more attention to them than she normally does.

One of her students, one who uses daggers, was swinging his hands from left to right after Glynda said to him try a different way to use his fighting style.

And finally, she notices Unicorn leaving with her teammates, without spare a glance at Glynda. It is not like her student has something to tell her. It is just the first day from her return and she still needed to see more of Glynda's methods of teaching.

With every single student away from the arena, the blonde woman makes her way towards the staff office.

* * *

 **Staff Room**

Opening the door she finds only three of her co-workers, Peach, Port and Oobleck, and not sign of Fernando.

-Can someone tell me where Fernando is? –She asked getting the attention of the others.

-I heard that the general wanted his help with something. –Peach answered. –So he went to Atlas and will be back in next week.

The news surprised Glynda. If there is someone with a relationship worst than Glynda had with Unicorn would be Fernando with Ironwood.

But is not the reason you are thinking, and I know what you are thinking.

Since she could not speak with the blind samurai, she decides to have a word with her co-workers.

-So, who's gonna tell me how things are going with Unicorn?

-They are going absolutely perfect. –Port was the first to answer. –And to think all we needed to do is have a talk with her. If only I knew this sooner.

-Are you serious? –Glynda asked, surprised.

-To be honest, it is hard to believe, but since her talk with you, and us as well, her behavior suffered a drastic change. –Oobleck explained. –Her sarcastic answer stopped, she arrives in classes on the schedule, her constant fights with Ms. Valkyrie have ceased, her violent behavior toward her classmates just disappeared, and she no longer sleeps in classes.

-I even had a quickly talk with her teammates, and her behavior toward them also changed a bit.

-And what exactly you both talked with her? –Glynda asked.

-We talked about her time here in school, and like you told us, we closed our mouths but let our ears open for her. –Port explained.

-We heard about her complains and even a thing or two she likes here in Beacon.

And all they needed to do to discover that is just listen to their student, something a teacher also should do. Teaching is the job for both mentor and student. With the mentor not only teaching but hearing whoever they are mentoring and the students following the instructions of their mentor, give a chance to what they are trying to teach them.

If one side not cooperates, the other will just have problems, no matter who is.

Fernando probably knew that, something she needed to ask him once he returns.

If everything keeps going like that, then would mean the end of their problems.

-Do you guys spoke something else with Unicorn? –Glynda asked.

-A lot actually. –Oobleck said.

-And surprisingly, she did not interrupt me by shoving something in my mouth. –Port said.

Like they agree, listen to them and Glynda that they will listen to Unicorn.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **While I enjoy writing about this series, I'm thinking about expand my horizons with something a really love.**

 **Games.**

 **So I've decide that the next fictions I will write will be about some of my favorite games. I will wait until one of my fics is complete before start one based in a game as for RWBY, I will wait for future volumes to see if I want to make more stories based on the series. I will still continue with my current stories of course, just the next ones will not be based on RWBY.**

 **That's all folks! See you next time.**


End file.
